


The paths of the broken

by zoolover12



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Assault, Blackmail, Borussia Dortmund, Broken Families, Bruises, Emosjonelless, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Roller Coaster, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective mats, Protectiveness, Strong Female Characters, Stupidity, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9617207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoolover12/pseuds/zoolover12
Summary: There is bad blood between the fames football club BVB  and some wary powerful people in Germany. Erik pays the price for BVB's ignorenc.He's broken and lost in the memory's that hunts his dreams and mind day and night.His teammates is desperately trying to figure out a way to bring back the happy and joyful person he ones was.But no one is abel to separate him from the path of the broken, not even  Mats how was been by his side through everything.But the worst isn't over, whan nightmare becomes realty again and more paths while aper and maybe just maybe in the end Erik will follow the path that will lead him to his happiness and his savior.Because to broken hearts that's missing different parts can complete each other.





	1. Confused

**Author's Note:**

> Story is dark  
> And will focus on strong female characters and physical health and mental health for both males and females. 
> 
> To explain it easy I have switch the rolls of the classic plot broken girl saved by boy. And added some very completed pasts.

p>Erik’s point of view

It was the first night I was out after everything that happened. Marco and Mario decided to stay home with their girlfriends. So, I was on my own people might think that it`s a bad idea after everything that have happened. But I just need to forget. 

I’ve been in the club for about 2 hours now I was starting to get tired. I decided to call it a night and go home to my apartment. While I was sitting outside a club waiting for my cab I saw her. 

Kijana point of view

I sneak out that evening. My teacher had already given me plenty of warnings. I break anymore rules and I would be sent home with the first flight at own expenses. He wasn’t exactly happy the day he picked me up at the police station after I had helped Julie and her cousin Mats. And it worst thing, I came up with the dumbest story for why I was at the police station. Because I couldn’t tell him the real reason. Not after I promise Julie not to. after that he had been on me like a hawk, always making sure I don't get more people 

 

I have been at the club for about 3 hours now I never been more bored in my entire life. Decided to go outside to get some air. 

 

I looked up at the sky the stars we're shining like diamonds. For a moment, I understood why Julie wanted to stay in German white her cousin. l let the wind blow through my black and silver hair. I look down from the sky and looked to my left and 5 feet away from me I could see Erik just looking at me. I haven’t talked to him after the game or. I didn’t know what to call it was just so twisted. 

 

I walking over to him.  
“hey” I said quiet but loud enough for him to hear.  
“hi” he said quietly looking down on the ground. 

I didn’t expect you to be the first one to hit the club after everything” I said sarcastic but as always I spoke before I thought. It was obvious that my poorly excuse of a joke had his him pretty hard. when will I leant to think before I speak, 

" no it’s ok I think it’s kind of funny myself that I would go out to a club after everything that happened. He mumbles looking down on the ground. I just wanted to sink into a hole when I hear how much his voice trembled. 

We stood outside of club for about five more minutes before I asked me if I was going to leave the club now. Yes, I was just about to call a cab when I saw you standing outside.  
I just call one. We could split a cab because is pretty hard to get one at this time of the night. OK that’s cool if it’s ok for you it’s ok for me. Just as I finish the sentence the taxi parks I front of us.

Where to. The driver asked polite. We told the driver the addresses. We sat in silence the only sound was coming from a radio, the drivers suddenly switched channel. Where they were talking about the case that involved the Borussia Dortmund players. I looked over are Erik and I can see he starting to get uncomfortable.

 

And again I start talking without thinking first I asked the driver in a demanding way that he turn off the radio or switch to another Channel.  
The driver looked over me with a surprised and slightly annoyed expression. I realized that what I had said had provoked him a little. he looks over Erik with that same irritated surprising expression, but that changed quickly when he saw it was actually Borussia Dortmund own Erik Durm who was sitting in the backseat. 

he begins immediately two ask Erik about things. Erik said politely to the driver that he did not want to talk about it, but the driver did not care and continued two ask about who had been involved and about what it was about. Erik just got more and more uncomfortable and tried to hide inside of his large jacket and scarf. In the end. I told the driver shut up and stopped asking when Erik clearly had said that he didn’t want to talk about it. he went completely quiet and looked at me from the mirror. he stopped the car, in a moment, I thought he was going to tell me to get the hell out of the car, but then in realized, this was Erik’s address. Erik was on his way out the car door, he cast one last glance me, a glance with many different emotions. the only one I picked up was anger and for the first time in many years I actual guilt, because I had started it all in the car ordering the driver to change the channel. 

without thinking I opened the door of the taxi to go after Erik and tell him I was sorry. and well, that was probably one of the stupidest thing I have ever done for now, I was now standing face to face with Eric and I could hear the taxi drove off.  
“I’m sorry” I said. he looked at me with those sweet green eyes of his. that was so full of warmth and kindness that could melt anyone. we looked at each other for a while before he said its fine with a cold voice. he was on his way past me when I stretched out my arm and took hold of his wrist. he pulled his arm against him as if I had come touching a wound or something. it was then I saw it. he had taken off his scarf when he had gone out of the taxi and I realized finally why he didn't go any place without it after the event. round the neck, you could see the large bruise. I did not know a lot about what had happened but now I began to understand the seriousness of the matter. there hadn’t been a small disagreement as Julie had called it, it had been something much worse.  
I could see water droplets in his eyes, his lips had turned to a fiery red color, and his whole body was trembling. 


	2. Chapter 2

it had been a long while since I had felt this helpless. The one thing I sworn to never feel again after I lost everything I loved, but seeing Erik like this just crushed me. And I hated it. I hated it more than anything else. to be honest emosiens . it was not with out reason that I hated them, becomes throughout the years emosjens had only created problems for me. I remember the first time I realized the emotions brings nothing but trouble.

 

6 yers old girl cruel up in the end of her pink princess room. listening to the two people she loved the most yell hate full words. vodka and painkiller flying everywhere. one being for a second chance and one just standing there with tears in the eyes. it ends with one living and one getting a new child called vodka and 6 yers old girl losing the ability to see human as nothing more then conflicted creatures unable to control them self. 

****

it was the first time I releasing that nothing good comes out of emotions , either joy or sadness. the only feeling that I never had a problem with was anger. through the years I had developed what, Julie calls stone heart.

****

I stood der for about 10 minutes before I came to myself. Erik stood on the sidewalk and looked down at his hand. he had pulled the sweater a little bit up and whas now hold round his skin.You could see the clear marks of the rope on his wrist. more feelings awoke in me. the feeling of contempt and hate, but it was not directed at Erik. Far from it.

****

 

****

Erik seemed to nodes the chance in my body language and walked a few  steps away from me. The tears were not long small drops of water round his eyes but had turned in to two small waterfalls that flowed down his cheeks. I decided that it was probably best if i weant now. I started to look through my jacket for the cell phone to call a new taxi. to my great oversees and concern, I discovered that I had forgotten my purse in the taxi. Erik seemed to notice that I was stressed and of all things he could have done, gone his way, run to his apartment or just stood there and wondered. he decided to ask me if there was something wrong. I looked up at him, even though I had on pumps he was still half a head higher than me. “I forgot my cell phone in the cab along with my purse” I said, humiliated. not because I was embarrassed that I forgot my things, but that it hade to happened now.

****

It was a awkward silence between us after, but I didn’t think much on that, what I was most focused on figuring out a way I could get back to the hotel without the involvement my teachers or any of the others in my class. remembered clearly what the teacher had said, that if I broke one more rule during the study trip I would be sendt  home. And sneaking out to a night club and drink alcohol. was just some of the rules I had broken that night. I began to pull my long nails through my black and silver hair . I couldn’t come up with a plan. I could ask Erik if I could borrow his phone and call a cab, but I had no money and after  Erik paid with the a credit card in the cab. he had certainly didnt have cash on him either. I was got more and more stressed, it was one thing that I didn't care about the class trip, but it was also the last week I could be with Julie before she moved to Germany to study for a whole year.

****

Out of the blue, I heard a trembling and low voice. it was Erik. but it was no surprise it was  just the two of us here on the sidewalk. no, it was what he had said. he suggested that if I had no other plan i could sleep over in his apartment. I bit myself in the lip while I looked down at the ground. I had never been the shy type. Had this happened back home in Norway. something it usually did. I would just told them . sure just give me a pillow and a blanket and I'll  take the couch. but this wasn't one of those moment, not because I was in a different country and this was not one of my friends , but because I no longer was myself. in less than an hour Erik had woken more emosjens in me than anyone had managed in 10 years.

****

 

****

but in the end I answered. ...

****


	3. hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I met Erik's eyes. he was completely white in the face, you can see the steaming sweat trickling from his hair. the color of dark marks around his neck traveling a the way around.

it took 5 minutes before we were outside his apartment, it was on the 3 floor of a building not far from the BVB stadium. He opened the door and let me in first. I came into a lite open space that led to what I assumed was the living room. there was a corridor to the right that led up to 4 doors. 2 to the left and one to the right and one end of the hallway. the apartment was quite large for one person I thought, but maybe it just looked bigger because of the white décor. the décor was modern with some personal things here and there. there were many pictures on the walls of people like his teammate and family. he showed me to the door at end of hallway. the room was white with a beautiful pattern on the walls. it was a double bed with lots of pillows and a blanket. on each side of the bed stood a small table in glass, with a small lamp on. I sat down on the bed and took off my jacket.

Erik was on his way out the door before I had a chance to thank him. just before he went out and closed the door behind him, I heard a gentle good night. Before I could respond, he was gone. I took off my clothes after he was gone. there was no better feeling than taking a couple of tight jeans after a long evening / night on the town. clothes I threw away in a chair that was in front of me. I pulled the thick blankets over me and made me self with the Usually I had trouble falling asleep. then in wood count all the tattoos on my body and think about what they mean to me. altogether, I had about 34 tattoos, and everyone had a story. but not this time, the moment my head hit the pillow, I fell into a dreamless sleep.

Round 6 o'clock in the morning I woke up than feeling in the body. I had the loo luckily I had seen where the bathroom was the night before. It was hard but in the end I managed to get up out of bed. my hoodie was the only thing I took. after I had finished the toilet. I walked slowly back to the room, but halfway through the hallway, I heard someone muttered. it came from Erik's room. I stopped without too and wondered if I should knock and see if everything was good. I looked down on the door handle again until I took courage and opened the door. sight facing me was not normal. erik rolled around in bed and muttered phrases I could not decipher, only small words like no, help, and a few others. I quickly went into the room and began gently shaking his shoulder. it was no use, I tried again and again. nothing happened, he nappy more and more uneasy.  
Finally, I took hold of knuckles with rope marks. He woke up with a shock and slammed right arm out toward me without control. I avoided it with millimeter, but the shock had gotten me out of balance so I fell backwards into the wall. I stood up from the floor where I had landed. my back and the drover had crashed pretty good together. I rubbed my back to relieve some pain. it helped a little. I met Erik's eyes. his face was completely white, you can see the steaming sweat trickling from his hair. the only other color was dark marks around his neck. he had kicked the blanket of him which made all the bruise visible. and it was not just around the neck and wrists. he was blue and yellow all over his body. it was as if time stopped,

 

I couldn't look away from all the bruises on his body. on his back, I could also see something that reminded me of the cuts. silence round us was welcomed at the time. none of us knew completely what we should say. after a while that certainly was much longer than I imagined way eyes ours. fast sog I'm down on the floor and biting myself in lepen. the long hair my scowled my face. it was so far that i reminded the girl from The Ring when I lowered head down. "Are you alright?" I asked in a soft voice. the kind you would use against a lite children who had just been hurt . He just shook his head and looked down at his bruises. I took a few steps closer to the bed without knowing completely why. "I'll fetch you something, call someone?" again no answer. it was as if the only thing he saw was the dark marks on his body. nothing happened, I turned to walk toward the door. I threw a last glance at Erik. he did not seem to notice anything. I had a weak hold on the door handle and was about to go out, but it was something that stopped me. I could not explain it. something told me that if I went out the door now, it came to haunt me forever. up in my head there was now a battle that took place between the brain and my heart. it was not unusual that the two disagreed. It's like that in all human's , heart told me to go to Erik and help him and head ordered me to leave the room and forget everything. it was not my fight.


	4. Chapter 4

I couldn't make up my mind. in the end I did something the go's against everything I know. I went back to Erik and took a hold of his wrist. And sat down beside him on the bed he didn't look at me. he still kept his eyes down studying his wound.

"those wounds are going to get infected if you don't clean them." I said trying to get his attention. Still nothing happened I didn't know if it was because he was scared or just plain ass suborn. Nothing changed so maybe it wasn't the physical damage I needed to fix maybe it was the mentally one. " Erik, please just let me see if the scars open up again."

l decided to try one more time. If nothing happen then I would walk out of the room and go back to bed no matter what my heart told me. I was a patient person but I even I had my limits. "Erik pleas I'm  not the best person with order when it coms to this subject, but you need to tell someone what happened. We don't have to talk afterward."

 

 

Erik's point of view

Kijana's eyes was truly remarkable. they cued be strong, powerful and cold like ice, like the first time I meet her or calm and understanding like now. I was still processing her last sentence. to be honest I consider strongly telling her about everything that had happen thing I hadn't even told my teammates, family not even Mats and Mats is like my brother, so why was I even consider telling this girl that I burly know? No I needed to get this of my system. and maybe telling at stranger was beder then telling a friend. "okay you're right, I need to tell someone, but if I tell u proms me that u don't tell anyone." She simply just node looking me directly in the eyes. 

 

_2 weeks earlier._

_Training was just finish and everybody was abut to go home when Klopp told everyone to go down to the looker room. he had some important messengers. everybody assumed it had something to do whit the upcoming match against Bayer Munches. But this was something far more scary.BVB had received some alarming phone calls. There hadd been some rumors about BVB struggling economical. it was true, so in desperation the owner sign a deal with one of the dangerous gangs I Germany. But there's a reason why you never sued do business with criminals. there is always a inconvenience or a hook. And this times was no different. They needed to pay everything back before the session ended. And because of injuries BVB hadn't done as good as they needed to get all the money back. But there real game change had been, it wasn't the owner how was in danger it was the players. It startedwith klopp resiving threatening phone calls and messages about the players. Out of concern he had notified the management. they immediately got concerned and decided that no player was aloud to walk alone outside the filed or on training._

_2 days later the new rule had been establish. me and mats was  about to live the stadium after al long day whit training.  the match against Bayer was just 5 days away and everyone need to be in perfect shape.  I just put my shoes away  when I here a loud bang outside the hallway. after what Jorge had side everybody was more carful so instead of running out to se what  it was  I called  out for Mats. nothing._

_just a minuets  later Mats come sprinting through the doors in panic telling me to go and hide quickly. I hid behind the door in to one of the bathroom. second's later 3 guys stormed in. one of he guys hit Mats in the head and knot him out coldblooded._

_-where is the last one?  the guy that hit Mats yelled._

_- I don't know, but he cant have gotten far his stuff is still here and we didn't see enyone leave the stadium._

_-just forget  him. we have Hummels isn't that enough._

_-No, the boss said specific that he needed 2 defenders 2 attackers from the team._

_-  you 2 take Hummels and go I look for the last one. who was it  again?_

_-heeeee, what was his last named.  Drum I think._

_-  okay see u guys later._

_2 of the guys started carrying mats unconscious body through the exist. it was no wonder why de needed 2 guys to carry mats, he was pretty heavy._

_All the guys left the looker room._

_l had been standing behind the door for a while now. but just when i thought they had left and i was about to go and grab my bag, get the hell out of here and call the police, suddenly one of the guys stood in the doorway with a satisfying creepy smile._

_\- it right what they say about you. pretty for sure, smart not so much._

_Then everything went black. The next thing I know. In woke up in a room with my hand's tied behind my back. my head was Hurting and I was still dizzy from the knockout. slowly as I got more and more conscious I could hear someone saying my name in a gentle voice. In looked up an realist it was Mats. His hand where tied behind his back like my. In opened my mouth to answer but before I could the door burst open and one guy overcame in carrying a person on his shoulder. it was Mario. he dropped Mario's body on the floor like a bag potatoes. right after him, two more guys came in, dragging Marco through door. macro weren't unconscious and he was fighting like a horse against the tow man. Marco did not see us he was way to busy fighting. in the end Marco gave up. They placed him on one of the 4 chairs in the room, tied his hands and did the same thing whit Mario then disappeared out the door without a word. we sat in silence for a moment before Marco spoke. - what's going on, who are those guys. Marco looked worried at Mario how was still unconscious._

_\- no ide, me and Erik was about to leave the stadium when they just showed up in the hallway outside the locker room. mats said upset_

 

_\- same shit, the only thing that matter no are how do w..... but before Marco could finish he's sentence, Mario woke up whit a pain full breath. Mario lifted his head up it looked like it took all of his strength. on his left eye you could see a large bruise. Mario eyes fall on Marco, the anger exploded in Marcos eyes when he saw the bruise on Mario. silence fell among us before the door slammed open en a man probably in his forty like the rest f them walked in. dressed in a quite expensive suttee._

_\- hello boys, he side smiling at us with a smile only the devil who'd be able to. me and Mario looked at it other with horrified eyes, while Marco and mats looked at the man with burning anger._

_\- what is this about, mats voices was calm and confident. - you can thank your coach, this is all his fallen didn't want it to go down this way , but he didn't give my any chose. he took up a phone and dilled a number. - that's my phone, Mario call out. the man just put a finger up to his lips en gave us a singe to stay quiet._

_\- hello Mario what is it. it was Klopp. - hello Klopp, the man said in a cold and evil voice_

_\- Roberto why do you have Mario's cellphone, the panic In Klopps voice was intense._

 

_\- that's not important , what's important is that I have Mario too, and Hummels and Reus and Durm. he finished._

_\- we told you and the rest that if you don't have the money by the end of the season, things will get messy. you have 5 days, but remember the more time you use, the more suffering for them, because I might play nice but my companions doesn't, good by. The man put the phone back in his pocket and smiled at us._

_\- let`s hope Klopp can come up with a decision and fast, because if he don't I don't think all of you will be fit to play against Bayern. again he had the same creepy evil smile. he start walked over to Mario. Marcos eyes followed every move he made. he stopped in front of Mario. he took a hold of his hair and forced Mario to look up at him. the terror in Mario's and anger in macro's eyes was indescribable._

_\- let`s hope that because I really don't want to harm something as beautiful as you, he rubbed his hand against Mario's cheek. tears began to spiel down from Mario's eyes. he was just so scared._

_\- I sever to god if you as much touch a hair on his body, I will kill you. Marco word went throe the room like a echo. the man let go of Mario's hair and move over to my chair. he benet down and took a hold of my face, I tried to snap my head out of his grip but he just gripped harder, to the point where his fingernails nearly broke my skin._

_\- the same thing go's fore you baby boy, Mario might be cute, but you are just so innocent with you baby green eyes and boyish hair styles, he side while his thumb move slowly over my trembling lips._

_\- get your hand of him your sick monster , mats shout and started pulling at the rope around his hands._

_-_ _what languages mats, i think its time for a lessen, boys take little durmi here and teach the boys what happened if they pisses me of. The man turned his back and walked away. Just before he left the room the turned again and said " but don't mees him up bad, I want to have a little chatted with Durmi later._

_end of flashback._

 

 

kijanas point of view

right after  that Erik broke down I tears.  tears he has been  holding in the whole night. he put his face in his hands and just cry. just siting der I surely I did  something a haven't  done  in along time except  with  Julie one or two times. I hugged Erik and let his head rest on my shoulder as he cried silent tears down  my back.  this when  on for maybe 15 minuet be for he cried himself to sleep on my shoulder. I put his head cheerfully down on the pillow and pulled the blanket's  over him.   
Went out to the living room  with Erik cellphone. I needed to call Julie. why I didn't  think about this 4 hours earlier I  didn't  know. but now I just need Julie and Mast to get here and tell me what the hell happened to Erik. Because no one act and look like that after just a disagreement. I dilled mats number  and waited 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Phone call

I called Mats phone knowing Julie usually turned hers off when she went to bed. I felt like a whole lifetime was passing as I waited for someone to answer the other end. I tighten the grip around the phone, dug my nails in to my palm to try and calm myself. people might consider this self harm in a mild way. it might be but, this was the only way I would be able to calm myself. physic pain was my way of controlling and escape my emotions. I didn't cut myself I knew that would never help me. my physical pain came from working-out to the point where my body just become numb and participating in sports like kickboxing, karate and ju-jitsu but, right now it dint seem like it helped.

The relief I felt when I heard someone answering the other end was indescribable. 

 

"hello?" it was a tired and angry Mats who answered. "Mats it is Kijana, I need you and Julie to come to Erik's apartment now." no answer, I was starting to panic. hade Mast hung up on me tanking I was drunk or prank calling him. " what the hell are you doing at his place, is it Roberto, has something happened, is he hurt?" Mats voice was a mix's of panicking, worry and curiosity. " just get over here and I will explain everything, I have some question myself. I begged that mats would jus go with this and don't ask anymore questions in my head. "okay, 15 minuet." with that Masts hung up.

15 mines that imposable I thought. Mats live like 30 minuets away.  
I put the phone down and wonder If I shode go back to Erik's room to cheek on him or just stay in the living room. staying in the living room seemed like the best ide now.  
I didn't know anymore. everything I stood for and I had taught myself over the years had just been destroyed. I never lost control of myself, I never depended on anyone and now my sanity depended on mats and Julie be here witching 15 minuets.

How had this happened and why ?  
I had been thro worst then this and I always manages to stay in control , play it cool and keep my poker face on. And things wasn't even compicated, people breakdown and people raise that's like the defenison of life for some people. That's my defenison of life and noemater how depressing it might sound it's true. The true funny how i just to despise her and now she is all I seek. A loud bang on outside the apartment pushed me out of thots . It had to be Mats and Julie, no one else would be running in the stairs at this time of the day. Before I could get off the couch, a gentle but determent hit on the door filled the room. I went to unlocked it. in the doorway was a worried Julie and a stressed out Mats appeared. 

 

"WHERES ERIK?" mats breathes was heavy and short, his eyes was bloodshot and the stressful look on his face made me think he had been running the whole way. "in his bedroom, his fine now I think he's sleeping but, just in case you should go and check on him." I didn't need to ask Mats two times. In a matter of a second he was gone.


	6. The chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mats and Julie is on their way and mats is starting to relays how much his world has changed.

_Mats point of view_  

"Julie get the hell out of bed" l yelled running through the hallway desperately trying to find my car key. Why couldn't I just put the key in the box with the entrance like Julie told me to. 

The same time I was turning the living room upside down searching for the keys. A sleepy and tierd Julie appered at the corner of my eyes. Rubbing her sleepy eyes. "What's going on, you don't have practice to day remember? And why are you spinning around like a torneydo messing up the living room I just finished cleaning it last night." I didn't answer her. 

"Get dressed and go to my car I'll explain ther." Julie hesitated for a while, but before she could ask any more question, I turned around looking her directly in the eyes. "Erik." One word and she was now running back to her bedroom to change. I continue to look for my keys for God knows how long.  Then it suddenly hit me. The key was in my jacket I had used last night. Grabbing my jacket and sprinted to the front door I looked back at the mess I made, I realized my head is in the same stated as my living room. 

Julie was waiting for me outside in the driveway. Normally Julie was the last one to leave the house every time we went somewhere, but normal was a word of luxury that I no longer could afford. I unlocked the car and secundes later thr car was hedging through Erik's apartment.

I was drive 3 times over the speed limit. But ddidn't bother to slow down. "Okei, what's going on, is Erik hurt." Hurt wasn't even the beginning of what Erik was. I tooka deep breath to calm my self down. To ensure my self that when I told Julie what had happened I wouldn't panic. "I got a phone call from Kijana teling my and you to come to Erik''s apartment." I answered. "One, how the hell do Kijana have your number, secend why is kijana at Eriks apartment and last is Erik hurt and is Roberto in the picture aging?" To my surprise Julie semed completely calm about the fact that kijana was the one who call me. And from what I know about her. emotional support wasn't her area and right now an emotion train wreak is the only word tha can describe Erik. "Kijana called from erik's phone, that's all I know, except the something bad has happened. Kijana sounded worried and begged me not to ask any more questions when I asked her what had happened. And from what you told me, Kijana don't begg or let's her emotions showe." The time for wondering was over. I stopped the car in the parking lot were l usually park when i visited Erik. The clock hadde just past 7 and I could hardly believe it. A drive that justly took me 30 minute hadd been cut down to 15 minutes just like I promised. Without hesitating I gave Julie the car key and jumped out of the car. Running like a madman to the stairs. With Julie behindme begging me to slow down. Whan we reached the 3rd floor I managed to calm my self down know that if I made to much noise people who'd wake up. Julie had caught up to me now and there was no way back now. The door to Erik apartment was now in front of me. Nervous and shaking I knocked on the door knowing that all hell who'd break loose when that door opened.


End file.
